


Lemon

by yuwenqingcheng



Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [8]
Category: Ensemble Stars!(Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwenqingcheng/pseuds/yuwenqingcheng
Summary: |原世界观毕业后时间线 抑郁症凛月设定|成人、流血、自杀行为含有注意
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/ Sakuma Ritsu
Series: 苍辰 零凛合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605388
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> |原世界观毕业后时间线 抑郁症凛月设定  
> |成人、流血、自杀行为含有注意

朔间零站在走廊尽头的窗口前神情恍惚。  
这是把凛月送到医院急救后的第三天，病人脱离生命危险静养，既然最关心的问题已经解决，于是各类繁琐细微的麻烦事就必然接踵而至。说实话，医生对自己讲的话早已化作朦胧的幻影，只剩下几个简单的词汇了。  
重度抑郁症，身体虚弱，不能独居……  
脑中这些回响多次的词汇在漫长的思忖中，甚至于音调也变得模糊，意义完全隐晦，最后成为一些稍纵即逝的碎片，而周转的思维拾起这些碎片，拼合出的却早已是别的瞬间：推开浴室门挂满血柱的浴缸，按剂量而言应只少了两颗却一板全空了的抗抑郁药片和苍白手腕上鲜明的，深不见底的红色创口。  
弗兰肯斯坦式的拼凑回忆令人不快，血腥元素充斥了大部分场景，使零生理性地感到不适。不喜欢血液的吸血鬼试图将画面组成的怪物重新打散，使他内心恢复到伊始思考的问题。  
这是半年内凛月第三次的自杀了。医生直言，再放任凛月独居无异于成为杀了弟弟的帮凶。至于解决办法，要么把凛月丢在父母熟人的精神医院高级病房，要么就把他囚禁在家族的旧宅里让仆人好生看管，要么……  
零目光盯着天渊降临的夜幕，仍在寻找确定的答案。  
但他真的不能盖棺定论，自己的弟弟比起以上两种方式会乐意和自己住在一起。


	2. Chapter 2

两周后，凛月出院。尽管医生的意思是应当再多住些日子，毕竟当时凛月是到了下病危通知书的程度。但凛月的态度更明确，在医院多待一天他也不愿意。  
零开着车来接他。车后备箱里已经放了个中号行李箱，装满了凛月居所里所有日常必需品，大学毕业后凛月就独自住在公寓里头，同样讨厌麻烦的弟弟日常生活简单得出奇，零只消几个小时就整理完了所有。从医院出来的凛月走路有点摇晃，不过看上去更多是因为白昼日光的缘故，而不是因为他本人瘦到皮包骨头。零踩下油门，带着行李箱和凛月一起回家。  
一路上零没有开口说一句话。  
父母在确定凛月没有生命危险后便离开了医院，多日来照顾弟弟的自然是零。不过，这种事在凛月还是个孩子的时候，他早就已经习惯了。年幼时光线浑浊的病房，仿佛永远不会滴完的输液管，一身漆黑的仆人侍候他时不多一语，像是多说了的话就会成了乌鸦的悲报。那种生活下连空气都形如从棺材缝隙透出来的，寒冷，阴湿，使人压抑。  
像小小的尸体一样的自己，每天都要忍受着不堪的疼痛，屡屡在焚烧般地苦痛下昏睡，做着清醒梦思忖自己是不是下一秒就要陷入阴冷长眠，头颅和皮肤也已经苍白而憔悴。  
直到那个人开始频繁地看望自己，这种死一样的生活才开始有了起色。  
凛月额头贴在车窗上，盯着副驾驶座车窗里映着的驾驶员，只有模糊的轮廓，蜷曲的头发形状遮住了脸部分明的棱角，使朔间零的年龄变得难判断了些。浅灰色的雾尾随自己的追忆扶摇直升，困意悄悄抓紧了自己，毕竟还在白天，办手续和活动已经耗尽了凛月的一点精力，他闭上眼，发出均匀起伏的深长呼吸。  
注意到弟弟睡去，趁着红绿灯口停下的当儿，零拽过后座上的备用小毛毯，最快速度塞在凛月身上。凛月歪着头熟睡露出的颈项修长优美，把零看得神思飘荡。车辆有些拥挤，并不急着继续驾驶。借这空余，零小心翼翼地去捉住弟弟露在毯子外的手指。  
他是真的喜欢凛月的手。  
修长瘦削，骨节分明，是天生就该弹钢琴的尤物，指甲盖方正而略有鼓起，零从来没再见过有谁的手会比弟弟更好看，也没有见过谁的手会比此刻的弟弟更冰冷。  
想起近十多年前，他也是这样抓着弟弟的手，把弟弟带出了医院。患有家族遗传病，被宣判了不可能治愈的弟弟，被自己固执地从天国门前拽了回来，那双同样颜色的红眸里早就被疾病折磨得黑沉，唯一的光亮是里头映出的零自己的眼眸。  
明明默默下了决心，决不让凛月再被关进那妖魔脏腑般的病房，但是啊……神明似乎从来都不愿意轻易放弃对吸血鬼的诅咒。  
零望着那只漂亮的手，想到这样的手像掀开琴盖一样优雅地展开折叠剃刀，零只觉得自己的心脏也同凛月的手腕一起被割开。白得竟连一丝血色都找不到的手，活像神明舒展开的羽翼。  
至少现在弟弟还活着。还不是一切已成定局，只能抱着心爱之物的残骸哭啼的时刻。而还有扭转可能的故事，也要就此拉开帷幕。  
绿灯亮起，零抽回了手。


	3. Chapter 3

从凛月进入自己生活开始，如何照顾好弟弟逐渐成了朔间零大多数时间在思考的问题。  
凛月不愿意吃药。  
吃完抗抑郁药物，生理上的恶心感和胃里的翻江倒海折磨着凛月，仿佛这药物是靠生理痛苦来使自己向精神痛苦屈服，此外人会变得嗜睡，记忆力和反应能力也变得糟糕。零试图和弟弟解释胃部的不适是药物的前期副作用，适应了就会缓解，而这并不能使凛月听话。  
零知道他讨厌药品和医生，会让凛月想起幼时那段漫长得无法忍受的治病日子。因为凛月抑郁症严重，早晚都需要吃剂量不少的药物，使弟弟的抗拒情绪更加明显。但是药品这种东西，如果在明确的患病时都不去使用的话，就毫无意义了。  
除此之外让零头疼的便是凛月简直像只被自己抱回家的猫，还是不亲近人的那种。头几天还勉强能够在客房的床上入睡，之后似乎因为药物副作用的缘故，总是倍感困倦的弟弟总在家里黑暗的角落倒头就睡，然而零要是在那个角落铺上毛毯或者被褥，凛月必定会嫌恶地说道“不想沾上有兄长气味的东西”，从此再不打那睡觉。  
解决的办法是零去订做了地毯，把起居室和卧室全部铺满，之后他就经常看到凛月缩在未遭毒手的厨房的角落熟睡。  
有时一天工作结束，回家后倍感疲惫的零也会忍不住唠叨：“虽然吾辈知道汝辈讨厌被吾辈说教，但实在有点看不下去了……”未等他说下几句，凛月便会厌烦地仰起头做出堵住耳朵的动作，冷冷地说：“啊，兄长要是嫌我麻烦的话，把我丢回医院或者家，随便哪里都可以。”  
他自然是知道零不会赶他走的。说到底，凛月难道更清楚自己对他报以的感情，并比自己深信不疑吗？  
在做出带弟弟回家的决定后，零曾几度对自己如此决绝的迅速决策感到惊讶。他对凛月总是不符合他对于其他人类的原则。朔间零明白自己天生就不是能够亲近人类的人，和他人保持一定距离，不深入任何人的人生，是他最惯常的生活方式。由此他注定会不能真正懂得他人内心，不带恶意地突然袭击并伤害他人所重视的东西，并对自己的恶行毫无愧疚。毕竟，愧疚的前提是了解自己所犯错误对人造成的损失，而零在前提层面就已经缺失了。  
故而毕业数年，零甚至连一个在自己公寓过夜的情人都没有，这空白的经历简直和他那蛊惑人心的偶像形象形成鲜明对比。可是这些陈规在凛月这全都是不适用的。他让弟弟在自己隔壁的房间睡觉，要是夜晚足够寂静，他甚至可以听见弟弟睡梦中无意识辗转身躯的窸窣声。这种亲密不仅不让他觉得麻烦，甚至于让零觉得愉快。  
零可以和自己解释，因为凛月是自己的弟弟，是一个同样带着诅咒之血脉出生，和朔间零的灵魂有诸多相似的人。这种相似是其他人类永远不可能达到的，也只有家人在表露出和自己的相似之处时，零会觉得毫不奇怪甚至很亲切。但要是其他人类模仿自己的表情动作或者说话方式，零只会觉得不习惯甚至于感到对方十分幼稚而不快。  
因此，让弟弟和自己同居没什么大不了的——他从懂事起，就时常照顾身体总是抱恙的弟弟，他习惯于这样做了。哪怕自己出国时，他也总花费大量的时间在为弟弟寻求医治的方法，亏了自己的固执，凛月才得到有明显效果的治疗活了下来。即便之后叛逆期的弟弟和自己关系一度恶化，但没有多久那矛盾自然而然的化解了，关系恢复到了从前他们最惯常的模式。  
直到凛月的抑郁症把他们之间的平衡再次打破。朔间零又一次获得了亲近凛月的条件，而他站在医院走廊尽头的窗口前，仿佛命运之鸟越过窗棂停在了自己的肩头，在询问他内心真正的想法。  
随后零想起了自己把凛月送到医院抢救前的情景。他那一天出于相当的偶然给弟弟打了电话，在连续三次无人接听后抱着不祥预感决定亲自去看弟弟。那一天他相当偶然地带着弟弟公寓的钥匙：凛月把钥匙落在了老家里误以为自己遗失，拾到的母亲让零给弟弟带去。  
几个偶然完美咬合才让零没有错过救下弟弟的黄金时间，等待救护车时零把浸在血水汪洋里的凛月抱出浴缸止血，几乎紧张到有种自己呼吸都要停止的错觉。他不可能也决不允许弟弟在自己面前死去，那一瞬间有种无比决绝的念头如歌声一样充斥着脑海——如果朔间凛月此刻死去了，那朔间零也要曲终而命绝。无论多少次他都会抓着弟弟的手，刻不容缓地把他从神明的黑袍下带回自己身边。  
刹那，零听着命运之鸟轻漾这一段悲喟的歌声，回想着他那一刻怎么会置身这般思想里。毫无疑问，包裹自己的炽热的感情多半已经远非亲情，这是爱。  
真是难以理解，如果自己真的爱着弟弟，为什么会已经有七八年没有和凛月亲密接触，互不干涉地进行各自生活？上一次和凛月一起睡觉甚至是高中，那次弟弟躺在傍晚的草地上小憩，自己突然荒唐想法的抱着弟弟一起睡了许久。可这想和弟弟死在一起的念头，又要拿除了爱以外什么理由搪塞善于理智思考沉着做事的自己呢？  
零的神情恍惚了，他的问题变成了怀着爱意照顾弟弟是否合适，他希望可以亲自照料弟弟，但他怕被觉察自己真正的感情会让凛月觉得厌恶。弟弟会觉得恶心而离开吗？还是麻木不仁地无视或者接受呢？  
可是——不管多么犹豫不定，当病床上虚弱的凛月被问到是否愿意被自己照顾，轻声地说无所谓时，零仍旧觉得快乐，那种如醉般的愉快他很多年都未曾体会过了，不同于自己尽力的表演被观众铺天盖地的肯定的愉快，这种愉快是独特的，零终于记起上次的这种愉快，果然是十多年前带弟弟出院的那一天。


	4. Chapter 4

本以为不会有任何变化的相处，在凛月逐渐减少药量的时候发生了突破性进展。  
吃药三个月后凛月的病情有了明显的改善，逐渐有了能主动产生快乐感的能力，进食和运动也变得积极了一些。按照医生的意思，已经需要开始减少用量。但一旦开始后，零发觉先前的好转完全是清晰明了的谎言，凛月的低落情绪再次占据了他大部分时间，对生活的渴望又一次消失了。即便在极小量地减少着用药量，这种痛苦也没有明显地好转。凛月开始长时间地缩在家中的角落里，或者在床上度过一整天，比起受伤的感觉而言，更像是出于某种麻木不仁而失去了行动的能力。  
让零所担忧的事情终究还是发生了，在他深夜回到家中正准备洗漱时，他听见了房间里异样的碰撞声，很像是几颗药片不慎掉在了床头柜上。零立刻冲到了房间，凛月手上正拿着过量数十倍的度洛西汀准备服下。零抓住那只塞满药片的手攥在自己手里，继而紧紧抱住了凛月。凛月被这一动作惊得拼命挣扎着，像只受到惊吓的猫。  
“呜！放开我，混蛋……！”  
不论怎样被弟弟推搡捶打，零仍旧抱得很紧，直到弟弟的反抗越来越弱，完全消停为止。零意识到弟弟在发抖，牙关打颤着厉害，瞳孔几乎没了焦距。  
“凛月……”  
他尽可能温柔地呼唤着弟弟的名字，把那个惶惑不安的灵魂再次召回到朔间凛月的身体里。不知过了多久，凛月的灵魂才跌坐回了零的怀里似的，声音冰冷地喃喃着。  
“好寒冷，刺骨……好痛苦…………”  
零听清楚了这句话后小心地把弟弟抱回到被褥里去，可他正要盖上被子时，凛月吃力地摇了摇头。  
“好痛苦……全身像是被烧伤一样又热又痛苦，快要化为灰烬了。”  
凛月的声音像小猫的呜咽一样让零心痛，零不知道如何回答他——他隐约知道弟弟的意思，但零不知道如何安慰他。  
“现在是晚上……凛月，没有能灼烧你的太阳。”  
此刻周遭寂静空荡得叫人惊讶莫名，市肆灯火透过窗帘的缝隙打光在弟弟苍白的脸上，零看得到凛月的表情并没有什么明显的变化。他扭过头，视线对着缝隙的光亮。  
“即使被灼烧，我也不想放弃……明明我也努力地去尝试过，想留在白天的世界里……可是，为什么我就是不能适应呢。必须在白天睡觉，必须逃避阳光，不然我就会虚弱而死，说是优越的吸血鬼，其实根本就是怪物而已。”  
啊啊……唯独这个是没有办法正面回答凛月的。天生的血统是把凛月转变成他讨厌的妖怪的罪魁祸首，抑且这一罪行是永远不可能改变的。  
“……汝至少现在要把药先吃掉，凛月。”  
也许吃下药物，情绪会变得稳定一些吧……正当零做着如此想法端来水杯时，凛月却无比坚决地把它碰掉在了地上。  
“我不要！”  
“凛月！”  
“为什么我就非要吃药不可啊？为什么兄长就可以强迫自己站在白昼的世界里，为什么我啊，就要缩在黑暗的角落里，眼睁睁看着你在留在白昼的世界里，我却什么都做不到……”  
水杯坠在地上，水液在地毯上号叫着到处流荡，直到被完全吸收，陷入死寂。  
“我最讨厌你了……拥有着我没有的东西的你，怎么会明白我的心情。一次次把我救活，只不过是在为了满足自己潦草的善意而已！垃圾虫，出去！我不想看见你……呜！”  
在零意识到自己的行为之前，这行为已经生发了——他强吻了凛月，他甚至不能解释自己为什么要这么做。向来讨厌亲密接触的弟弟用尽全力试图推开他，但因为体质持续变差，凛月变得羸弱了，他没有办法抵抗压在自己身上的兄长。继而他换取了另一种抗争方式，恶狠狠地咬住了零的嘴唇，把对方咬出了血。  
尽管异常疼痛，零仍然没有停止这个吻。很久以后他才忆起了于亲吻前脑海中忽闪而过的比喻：海的女儿先是古老而永生，后来因为对王子的爱，变得脆弱，从而再也无法永生了。  
这个比喻是很贴切的，尤其是贴切在，这个白昼世界和王子一样，从来都没有选择过接受凛月。  
但是和故事出入的是，除了王子以外，现实里还有个角色，爱着做幻梦的人鱼。人是不能去随便比喻的，尤其是这些如诗般点缀爱情的故事，会不由自主使读者生发爱情，渴望籍此摆脱自己的秘密。综上所述，现实终于变成了零真实的感情现形的失控场面。  
侵入者的血液和唾液由于重力作用，强迫性地灌进了凛月嘴中，血液的味道激发了凛月血族血统的本能，他吞了下去。这是让事态进一步变得失控的开始，凛月渴望着更多的鲜血，他开始吮吸零的嘴唇，而很少去了解自己祖先习性的凛月并不明白一点——人类性欲的产生是由血液驱使并依靠血液完成的，但吸血鬼截然相反，对血的渴望是受性欲的驱使。  
具有美丽的外表几乎是成为一个吸血鬼的前提，正如一位祖先所解释的，如此美丽的异端对上帝的羞辱更大。同样的，这样的外表去魅惑猎物，往往轻而易举。在零的理智终于点燃在瞳孔中，放开弟弟的时刻，他被不轻不重地拽住了衣角。  
“抱歉……凛月，吾辈……吾辈太失态了。”  
不敢注视弟弟的双眼使零没有注意到凛月眼中耸动的异样情绪，零不知此刻自己是该全盘托出还是一味道歉，短暂地斟酌后，他决定选个折中方案。  
“可能汝方才的激动情绪影响到了吾辈，致使吾辈没能再忍住……抱歉，说这些只会让汝觉得困扰吧，吾辈再去倒杯水，先吃药再……”  
“再继续我们之间虚假的兄弟情？”凛月打断了零，此刻零才注意到凛月的脸有些发红，他陡然预感到一些微妙的转变即将发生。  
“不要对我说谎，你当我还是个小孩子吗，非要说的话，你从把我接到家里开始，就开始盘算着什么时候能干我了吧。”  
“不是的，吾辈怎么可能计划着对凛月做这么过分的事？汝辈不可能答应的吧？”

“要是我不可能答应，我还会同意和你住在一起吗？”

这句话响亮地撞在了零的脑海里。的确，凛月怎么可能没有发觉呢？甚至，他早就已经了然零究竟迷恋他到什么程度了吧。才能肆无忌惮地使唤着他，依仗着兄长对自己的宠爱任性着。凛月最善于策略，在如何把握好零对自己的听任服侍和可能发生的对自己的索取的平衡这点上，他必然是心如明镜的。  
那此时，凛月说这句话的意义在于……？  
零不仅因现在状况有些手足无措，而且他终于被有些寒意的室温提醒了一件事——在阻止凛月前他准备去洗漱，因此他冲进房间时，只有下体还套着裤子。这本也没什么大不了，直至零看见了自己裆部的挺起。在自己注意到器官的反应前，凛月早已把自己的窘态尽收眼底，但他接下来做的，却是不疾不徐地解开自己的睡衣扣子，直到可以把睡衣拽到肱二头肌以下，良好的夜视力使零看见了弟弟的乳首因为充血而变硬了。  
吸血鬼对血的渴望是受性欲的驱使，弟弟的身体在性兴奋，本能把零方才的亲吻当做了调情。弟弟的身体接受了这种可能进行进一步性行为的暗示，甚至于有些违逆灵魂般的开始引诱零。得出这个结论的原因是凛月别过了头，没有说一句话，他的灵魂以此表明并不是他在主动，那态度更像是一种无所谓般的中立。  
要面对这样绝佳的情况还要犹豫的话，零明白日后的自己一定会追悔莫及。他咽了咽唾沫，俯身坠落到夜华之中。


	5. Chapter 5

即便比起凛月，零更喜欢对外人声称自己是高贵的血族，但随着韶光逝去，零也越发明白自己身体中人类的成分总是比原罪之血占了上风。即便他也会因为照射到日光而晕眩，在白天感到困倦，方才苏醒时莫名其妙地渴望血液，但他仍然无法像弟弟那样对人类做出思考。弟弟的血统是极纯净的，人类的特质在他身上更难以寻觅。如果凛月观察人类，多半是从血液的角度先行描摹吧。  
此刻零赤身在凛月的身上舔舐和揉弄，他试图想象弟弟的想法。弟弟似乎在看着自己，被皮肤上的血管吸引着。皮肤作为人身躯的最大器官，蕴含着丰富复杂的神经末梢，汗腺和最细的血管——毛细血管。任何时间内，大约人体血液的四分之一会通过全身的皮肤，望着在眼前流动的食物，吸血鬼是不会抗拒的吧。  
零逐渐升起一种可怕而羞耻的失落感，弟弟愿意和自己做爱，是出于本性还是灵魂呢？他注意到凛月始终没有正眼看他，尽管他会因为被吮吸乳首而呜咽，因为皮肤被啃咬而呻吟，整个人被舌头舔得发软，脸因为亲吻而发红，但他的灵魂似乎不在这里。凛月的红眸显得空茫，仿佛现在在配合着零的身体不属于他，是一具令他失望而且厌恶的躯体。这具身体阻碍了他的愿望，让他经受了太多不必要的痛苦，此刻又在背叛他做着他本不愿进行的性事。  
但凛月累了——这个夜晚他本就没有多少活着的欲望，既然起初就想要放弃掉这个肉体，那么此刻他无所谓自己的身体想做什么。要是这个肉体能从性事里获得一点快感，得到一点脑垂体后叶激素或者多巴胺的话，似乎也不错。  
这种想法叫零感觉得到，因而零更加的矛盾。此刻他的身体渴望着弟弟，与此同时他的灵魂带着负罪感。床头柜里找到的润滑剂抹在了凛月的臀瓣上，弟弟的皮肤很光滑，致使零探入手指使甚至有一种亵玩艺术品的错觉，短暂的亵渎神灵的错觉，这种感觉让零在折磨中觉得愉快。液体被手指推进了穴口，使手指扩张的过程里发出了色情的声响，凛月在反复抽动的过程中呻吟着，似乎因为异物的侵入觉得不快，抑或是因为逐渐泛起的酸软感发出抗议。  
在零将硕大的性器捅进凛月身体时，凛月痛苦地叫了出来，零慌忙再拿过润滑剂挤了些许在自己性器和凛月的穴口上，不熟练的再次润滑使他手指在弟弟穴肉里重重按了几下，致使凛月再次发出颤抖的叫声，下体也因为胡乱地涂抹变得一片粘湿。被欺负到浑身发软的小猫此时没法激起零的同情，只会让零想要做得更加激烈。  
凛月咬牙感触着巨大的性器几次都没能塞进自己的穴口，在自己的臀缝间磨蹭，最后那热烫的器官还是捅进了自己窄小的穴口，即便这次润滑得够了，还是让凛月十分难受。零进入的很艰难，他在观察自己的神情，从而确认要以什么样的速度进入才合适。最后在自己的喘息里，那根侵入物完全进入，抵进了自己身体深处。  
“好大……好痛……出去…………”  
自然是不可能逃开的，兄长托住了自己柔软的头发，开始亲吻自己的带着泪痕的脸颊，同一时间下身也开始小幅度地抽动，希望能靠亲吻让自己放松一点。近距离接触使凛月能够嗅到零身上的气味，因为没有洗澡，零身上有一点汗味，这味道让凛月熟悉，他意识到和自己的味道很像，和血亲做爱的羞耻感使他想要逃离，而零牢牢按住了他的腰，加快了抽插的频率。  
紧缩的穴口被顶弄到软化，敏感的嫩肉被撞到，使凛月不可抑制地叫出声，零深入浅出地干着他，仿佛防止弟弟逃跑似的，大腿被用力捉住，性器一次又一次地撞向那个敏感处。加快的动作使弟弟被干得说不出完整的话，似乎说了不要，又仿佛在说停下。激烈的性事致使凛月苍白的脸颊染上灼烧般的红色，性器挺在小腹上不断渗出水液，他手指死死抓住柔软的床单，无力地抵御着即将到来的快感。  
高潮时凛月已经没有力气再叫唤，像只精疲力尽的小猫一样发出了一声尖锐的悲鸣，随后只有浸在汗水和眼泪里的粗重呼吸，两条腿无力地挂在零的手臂上。强烈的占有欲使零射在了凛月的身体里，热烫的液体塞进因为高潮而紧缩的穴肉中。  
混着穴口缓慢流出液体的微妙感触，凛月意识到自己被抱在对方怀里，自己挺立的性器紧贴着对方一片狼藉的腹部，零的手在灵巧地套弄着，直至自己紧缩着后穴射了出来。兄长在望着自己的眼睛，自己当时是什么样的眼神呢？凛月并不记得，麻木不仁早就已经制服了自己的肉体，在性事开始之前，甚至说在零最开始亲吻自己之前，就已经成为定局了。  
的确高潮时有了濒死般的快感，而那种快乐和自己平时感触到的一样，美好得彷如不真实。证据是凛月越是想它，痛苦和悲伤的碎片就越是会将那梦幻覆盖，快乐是片顷的谎言。  
所以零大概只能看到彻底绝望木然，无限疲惫的眼神吧，那眼光穿透了周围的一切，形如凛然的月色本身。告示着凛月的灵魂根本不在此处，此刻配合零的不过是吸血鬼的身体对这个灵魂的叛逆。  
糟糕的是那时自己的眼睛里全是生理性的眼泪，致使零没有立即察觉，甚至于带着狂热的性欲和再次胀硬的性器，再次进入了弟弟的躯体，这一次后穴很轻松地就把它吞了进去，使入侵者又一次开始了罪业。


	6. Chapter 6

坠落在梦境的静温中，凛月听见了持续不断的刺耳声音，打断了他的清醒梦，模糊的视觉恢复光亮前，他的听觉先判断了这是座机的声响。整个家族都不怎么喜欢使用电子设备，因而在手机盛行的时代，家中仍经常拨打族人的座机联系。  
凛月艰难地从床上半坐起身，等待着铃声消失。如若铃声很快再次响起，基本就是烦人的兄长打来的，接不接全看自己的心情；如果再没有响声，多半是家里人打来或者打错了，等兄长回来告诉他有人曾来过电话即可。  
总之，凛月并不想挪动吃完药且昨晚刚和兄长做过的恹恹身体。  
说来也讽刺，他没想到第一次行事完后过去数月，他会一直和零维持着这种极为微妙的关系——既已不能再算做兄弟，也称不上恋人。虽然从没有主动要求过，但凛月承认他的确不讨厌和零做爱。第一次性事他们从午夜折腾到了天亮，凛月不想记得自己最后狼狈成什么样子，也不在乎零在那之后会怎样看待自己，他除了疲惫和麻木，几乎什么感情也没有。  
结果没过多久，他们又进行了第二次，没了最初冲动的快感后，零发觉了凛月的态度。弟弟的灵魂始终和他的身体是分离的，即便被干得叫声不断，浑身凌乱，这躯壳的灵魂并没有触动过，更不可能和零自己的灵魂发生碰撞。也许凛月只是决定把做爱作为停药期的一种发泄痛苦的方式而已，哪怕这决定看上去草率得可怕。  
零在意识到这点后感到悲伤，而他是不应去责怪弟弟的——事实而言，凛月是从一开始就是抱着这样的态度任由他摆弄，只是他没有察觉。这忧伤很短暂，因为零也深谙自己对弟弟的爱是自愿的，从来没有人强迫他要对凛月进行利他主义。况且，比起伊始他所恐惧的各种发生的情况，至少凛月没有离开他。  
他自然知道，对弟弟的灵魂而言他几乎是个陌生人，哪怕这灵魂对他的行为恼怒、反抗也好，也胜过漠不关心。可即便事实如此使自己失望，也没能令他消减对凛月的感情，无法割舍始终是零的弱点，也是他的温柔之处。即便他背负的重担会把他压死，他会被爱撕碎，被爱毒死，他也无法对所爱之人见死不救。  
感情没有消减，意味着他的身体仍旧会去渴望凛月。平时连监督吃药都要抵抗自己许久的弟弟，习惯了做爱后在床上乖顺得像只粘人的猫。隔上一两周，有时几天甚至隔日就会进行，他们麻木的肉体关系维持了下来。不久，弟弟完全停药，但仍旧是情绪起伏不定，没有好转，新开的药迄今没有什么明显的效果，不过不再轻生这点，多少让日渐事务繁忙的零放心了一些。

正当凛月坐在床上，身体抵着墙看着微微张开的大腿内侧的牙印发呆，他终于注意到这个电话铃声有点诡异了。半小时内电话铃响了四次或者五次，但是每次间隔的时间却很漫长，短则两三分钟，长则将近十分钟，倒很像是一个冒冒失失的人在确认自己打的电话有无错误，确认没错以后再打了过来。  
如果是家人的话，凛月想不出谁会这么冒失，而这个不明来电者打了这么多次，排除恶作剧的话多半是很着急。既然着急，为什么不去打零的手机又是个问题，凛月感到其中必有什么古怪。知道零家座机电话的也只有兄长的熟人，想必又是哪个和兄长一样古怪得出奇的天才吧。  
电话铃又一次吵嚷了起来，凛月在拔掉电话线和接电话之间做了抉择，虽然讨厌麻烦，不过接起电话告诉对方零不在家挂断，之后拔掉电话线似乎是个最为稳妥的主意。  
于是凛月勉强打起精神，撑着疲软到快散架的身体赤脚踩在了绒软的地毯上，仿佛是陷进一踏即陷的流沙的旅人，每一步都是越陷越深，直至被远处魔女的声音骗进沼泽活活淹死为止。  
他总算是走到了座机前，拿起话筒结束了撕心裂肺的噪音。  
“啊，如果是要找哥~哥的话，他现在不……”  
“哇哈哈哈哈！！！我差点就要放弃了~！！啊啊，为了能听到你的声音我好辛苦啊————凛月！”  
未等自己说罢，让凛月被震得条件反射想立刻挂掉电话的噪音顿时响彻了整个房间。要不是被药物折磨到反应力极度迟钝的大脑终于勾勒出这个括噪不堪的来电者的话，他恐怕是要立即挂断了。  
“哇哈哈，感谢我的锲而不舍吧！！如果不是我的话早就放弃联系你了！！”  
如同孩子一样自负夸张的说话方式和笨拙到不知去找自己手机号的行为，凛月不得不承认如此惊为天人、毫无自知的言行，必定是如假包换的月永レオ了。


	7. Chapter 7

虽然得出了如上文的评价，但凛月一向不怎么反感月永レオ，一来这位高中时代的‘王’所创立的组合清闲得很，自己倒有点感激他赐予的容身之所；二来这位王几乎很少会在白天要求自己去做什么麻烦事。也许是因为自己也是这个世界的异端的缘故，对于这样一位天才和愚钝，在一个人身上并行不悖的怪事，凛月甚至连一点惊讶的念头都不曾动过。  
月永レオ和自己的联系终结于将近两年前——在自己决定完全退出娱乐圈，患上了天天吃瞌睡药的病以前，大作曲家就不留口信的又逃匿去了世界的某个角落。凛月没有去找他的理由——毕竟自进入大学没多久，knights就心照不宣地解散了，レオ最终选择了专心作曲，泉也重归于模特行业，而自己也就此被司邀请入了其他偶像团体。  
因此，此时凛月并不十分清楚レオ这个电话的目的，哪怕他隐约有些不安。レオ先是吵闹了一通自己联系到凛月的不易：给凛月旧寓所打了电话无人接听，才听斋宫说零似乎和弟弟同居了很久，继而要到了零家的座机电话。  
“所以呢~「王」费劲心思联系我，到底是有什么事？”  
“嗯！的确老抱怨可不好，还是要赶紧说我要让我的吸血鬼骑士完成的事吧！凛月还记得我出门前的约定吧，我是来完成约定的！”  
约定？这个词汇坠进凛月有意尘封的那段记忆里，震荡出片片涟漪，携带着明光和恐怖围拢向了满身疮痍的灵魂。  
“啊……我想不太起来了啊，「王」。”  
想不起来——或者说为了避免明知道的麻烦，选择了遗忘。  
“诶！你居然忘记了和我的约定吗！明明约好了如果我做出了适合凛月的曲子一定要让你亲自表演的！我好不容易才做出了这么适合你来表演的曲子！”  
凛月逐渐垂下了话筒，即便话筒另一端仍在兴奋地喋喋不休——他感到背后有种被沼泽浸湿的寒气，伴随着逐渐侵占脑海的思想，视野变暗，身体也颤抖了起来，凛月明白自己在恐惧。  
时隔两年，自己居然又要堕入到魔女编织的梦境之中吗？  
电话里的王发觉自己的缄默不语，开始急切地呼唤他。凛月自然是记得和レオ的约定的，毕竟是约定——是自己视为最重要的事物，即便自己总是十分随意，但只有约定是死也会遵守的。可两年前的自己如何会知道，此刻轻描淡写地答应下的约定，是要一个早已无力再登上舞台的自己兑现的呢？  
——但不这样做的话，是无法在人间活下去的。  
啊，活在人间，对人类尚且如此困难，为什么又要来蛊惑自己这样孤独的魔物再做梦？白昼的光辉，温暖的同伴，只不过自己青春时代的轻柔梦境。即便朔间凛月曾那样决绝地挣扎过，自以为挣脱了身为魔物的桎梏，但自己是吸血鬼的事实终究没有改变。  
可要是完全放弃了的话，自己为什么还没有挂断电话？为什么治病期间，感到乏味时还是会在家中不自知地迈开舞步？为什么偶尔兄长有事无法归家的夜晚，还是会如同高中时代一样在静夜中弹奏客厅的钢琴呢？  
终究还是要承认的。即便内心已然是黑沉沉的夜，灵魂也仍旧梦想着逝去的欢乐。哪怕身体的腐朽无法改变，这人类的心、人类的灵魂尚还活着，是黑夜中最后的月辉。究竟为什么要保留着这火焰焚烧般苦痛的光华，难道不是为了一个契机再次唤醒吗？  
人无法两次踏入同一条河流，哪怕先前无数次踏入只有失败，这一次仍旧是未知数。河流也好，沼泽也好，总之凛月此刻又一次站在重新出发的起点，去寻求那可能永无法抵达的梦想——那个自己多次迷茫困惑，中途失败，从未触碰到的梦。因为寻求它躯壳几乎被荆棘刺穿，所以那梦嬗变得更美了，醒来的魔物永远也忘不了它。  
哪怕真的会有如朝阳下渐次净化的黑暗般逝去，朔间凛月也无法忍受生命最后一点美丽被剥夺。  
就算当卖人情给レオ也好……全部思想萦绕在结论周遭，在确认自己理论武装非常完美后，凛月忘记了自己颤抖的牙关，忘记了额角的冷汗，再次拿起了听筒。


	8. Chapter 8

实际上，月永レオ所请求的演唱并没有凛月设想中那样困难。レオ似乎只是需要凛月试验一下新曲的反响是否符合王的预期，而新曲真正的使用者レオ另有打算。至于凛月演唱的地点，是レオ的朋友提供的深夜舞池。时间上似乎也没有什么可介怀的，凛月只需在一周后到场即可。  
这件事零居然在离凛月表演只有三天时才知道，他们上床时总是毫无克制，中途凛月又神飘万里，所以才到两人都快睡着时凛月才朦朦胧胧想起来，不咸不淡地告诉了快入梦乡的零。零被弟弟这句话惊得清醒了，他没想到凛月会愿意回到舞台，虽然听上去只是个小型舞池，大概连复出都算不上。  
零有太多话想问，没问题吗？会不会太难受？要不要再延迟一段时间？而他终究不是高中时候过分关心凛月甚至于引起对方反感的零了，零抚摸着弟弟的脸庞，弟弟的眸子半拢着，但其中某种含有特质的东西零能够看见，那是零许久没有看见的光亮，当着一片深红，那光亮自深处熹微点燃。  
尽管可怜、昏暗和微小，但终究是将近两年来零第一次看见弟弟眼中闪着光。这笃定无疑地赋予了零方才那些问题明确的答案，得到答案后，零破颜一笑。  
“呐，有什么好笑的？”  
“嗯嗯~♪吾辈想起了，凛月小时候还在生病快要出院的时候，有次和哥哥一起睡觉时的样子，和现在很相似呢。”  
零贴着弟弟柔软的头发，发出悦耳的低语，他习惯做完抱着弟弟入睡，仿佛小时候和弟弟讲完睡前故事一般。“那次吾等聊到了快要天亮，因为凛月对听到快要出院显得很兴奋，即便身上还是会疼，还是装作无事一般的和哥哥说了很多话……”  
“你要是想让我陪你重温你所谓的美好记忆的话，我现在就把你从床上踢下去。”凛月毫无悬念地打断了零的话。  
“不要这么粗暴地对老人家啊……总之，最后吾辈问凛月，‘凛月病好了以后想要做什么呢’？凛月也是眨着藏着月光的眼眸回答吾辈的~说起来，凛月还记得当时和哥哥说了什么吗？”  
啊……和零有那么多的垃圾般无味的对话，偏偏那句话，凛月没有忘记。也正因为那句话，自己尸体般的在棺材中、墓土中终其一生的生活方式结束了，以自己认定的美的法则开始书写了新的生命，不论最终是受尽折磨和深感绝望的结局，还是冲破牢笼和沐浴月光的美梦，他都决定要出发。在自己屹立了信念的同时，凛月也确定无论发生任何事，只有身边那个人会永远地守护在他身边，对他露出隐藏了无限复杂的笑容。

“我的话……想像兄长那样在白昼下歌唱。”

深夜室内的光辉灿烂反倒有空虚的感觉，舞池中的男女发丝在变幻色彩的灯光下翻飞，台上的常驻乐手卖力地嘶吼歌唱，所表演的曲子凛月十分熟悉，所以他也能听出他们怠慢了的节拍，看出了略有偏差的舞步。这种不精确使凛月感到了对方的不成熟，虽然即将上台的自己，是个接近两年荒废事业的前偶像。  
即便对于レオ的曲目韵律，凛月烂熟到都能在心中敲击，但他总归是有些担忧——不止是迫在眉睫的表演，还有自己尚不明朗的未来。他尽力压抑着自己内心黑暗回忆，但黑暗是从来无法靠压抑来消除的，唯一的办法是用光明来消散它。  
漆黑就紧贴在自己的耳畔：人类和吸血鬼是不可能相容的，无论如何都不可能和捕食对象友好相处。即便在众人前歌唱和舞蹈，怪物的身份也不可能改变。  
可当凛月穿上了表演用的服装，戴上头戴式话筒，自从它们和自己冰冷的指尖接触，某种异样的精神就在全身流布开来。他意识到他仍然是那个异于人类的怪物，但他并不在意，甚至于渴望在这台下的人类们面前表演——说到底，动力和他的绝望一样，都来自于朔间凛月本身。  
凛月渴望在众人面前表演——他自小就在众人面前弹奏钢琴和歌唱，这是根本性的自愿，和兄长无关，甚至和天赋都无关，是比天赋更深刻的东西，少了它，自己也不可能成为偶像。他意识到想要歌唱和舒展手脚是他根本的自愿，本能永远不会在自己心中溘然死去。  
即便互相伤害、流血受伤，伤口终究会结痂愈合。这是凛月久日来第一次意识到，灵魂是他身体的主宰。即便这身体令自己厌恶，令自己失望，但此时此刻，它无比温顺地辅佐着灵魂，服从着灵魂，发挥出了名为朔间凛月的魔物的实力。  
这是最纯粹的真实。  
毫无虚假，掩饰的真正的灵魂，它于此刻冲破云霄。


	9. Chapter 9

娱乐会场的负责人打来电话时，凛月正摩挲着新买的剃刀。自打和零兄长活在一起后，所有锋利的刀具都被严格地管制了起来，一旦发现自己又买了新刀，零会相当严厉地没收走。但这并不意味着自己的自由就会因此被限制，毕竟，零总是不在家中，兄长现在事业如日中天，能够每天回家都相当辛苦。但自从他们关系混乱以后，凛月反倒对按时吃药和吃饭活动之类的叮嘱稍稍放在心上了一些，至少不会如起初时那样叛逆。  
即便他不会承认，他也心知肚明自己过度的撒娇会拖累零。从幼时起就成为一些成年人的倾诉对象的兄长，尚未小学毕业就出国开始梳理家族与外界交际关系，高中时更是完全成为了校园的魔王，即便是天祥院英智在革命时都断言，根本不可能正面打倒兄长——那是真正的魔王，比世界上任何人都要有人情味的怪物。  
可是魔王被自己的爱送进了墓穴——即便零一直保持着自己的独立性，试图规避着社会约束和联系，但他无法停止爱着人类。终究不是神明的零最终在过度地操劳中衰弱，成为了现在这个自称老朽的讨厌模样。  
凛月偶尔会感知自己对兄长多少有一点回应，但更多时候，他会对零对自己不求回报地倾注感到无措。甚至于感到是自己在蛊惑他，拖累他，他难道也是个把朔间零逼死在沼泽深处的恶魔？的确，如果自己真的有什么能回报零，那便是不应该给零添诸多麻烦，不应该在明知道零疲累不堪的情况下与他怄气，不应该让兄长哄自己哄得都快浑身脱力才心满意足。  
他太了解如何把握住与零之间的平衡了——什么时候该给零一些甜头，什么时候该对他的爱意弃之不顾，什么时候该继续引诱兄长陷得更深。虽然这也使自己没法再轻易离开兄长，甚至于成了兄长的情人。  
被零爱着的感想是复杂的——凛月用指肚感受刀刃的冰冷，刀很锋利，稍微再用力一些，自己的手指就会出血。控制一件危险之物需要分寸，而凛月时常感到，感情是在自己的控制之外的。  
借此，这个在自己沉思时响起的委托，似乎是个不错的远离这感情的契机。

打来电话的会所负责是与自己同一所高中的学长，虽然年龄上而言，他们是同级。性格豪爽的学长似乎知道自己的过去，并没有任何在深夜表演以上的过分请求，只是希望凛月能作为常驻歌手，没有固定必须到场的日期，酬劳并不寒碜。同样从事过偶像行业的学长一眼就看出朔间凛月的异常优秀，也敏感地觉察到他身上必定隐藏着诸多秘密。  
凛月自然知道自己那个夜晚的表演究竟如何，坦白而言，看到朔间凛月动真格的表演，要说什么都没有感受到的话反而很困难。如果他没有这种恐怖的实力，当初梦之咲学园也不会在明知道他有先天遗传病这一重大缺陷还给了自己通过。月永说的不错，那确实是首顶适合自己来唱的歌，这样的曲子可以使凛月用自己的美的法则来谱写，从而展现自己真正的实力。  
而这一次小小的成功不仅让外界震撼，也是把凛月从整整两年的痛苦不堪中解救出来的一点美感。他全身心再次有了那一种对于生活的渴望，这种渴望不是通过药物或者别的什么外界力量得到的。如梦般的刹那好似一道亮光，照出了过去的真实……那些和人类一起歌唱的美好时光。  
从队友和朋友手中分到的温暖，从观众和粉丝的热情中分到的温暖。仿佛置身于五六年前，高中的哪一场校园比赛一样，连话筒和灯光上都还残留着那样的温暖。那种温暖使自己真切地感到自己活着——不同于在棺材或者墓土终其一生，和人类产生共鸣，在空虚的内心一点点塞进了温柔的什物，使自己的灵魂都在那种美好里几欲融化了。  
贪恋那种美好，也就是从那时起，渴望留在本来没有也不该有交集的白昼世界。由此，自己会迎来“终结”，其实是早就注定的啊。  
可自己并不后悔——就连崩溃的那一刻也是。哪怕自己精神的分崩离析正是因为这个梦。梦一样的青春，突兀的分隔于自己旧病不起的幼年，日渐衰落的青年，不能与自己的一生中任何其他岁月衔接起来，固执地悬浮在这漫长的现时之中。  
那位稚气的王，究竟在打着什么样的算盘呢？这份委托一定有他的意思，レオ一定是料定自己会接下这轻松的委托的吧，而这位王并不善于策略，knights的臣下是自己，剑是美貌的濑名，王拥有的是那纯粹无比的信念和不受污染的才华，他能够成为梦本身，但是他无法主动替人造梦。  
和王合作无间，谋划着某件凛月隐约察觉到眉头的事的人是谁呢？  
凛月结束了短暂的口头协议，放下了电话，他看向窗外的城市，灯火照亮了夜空里的云彩，星辰隐藏在这浮光掠影之后，形同那些睡醒后消失得无影无踪得梦之轨迹。而朔间凛月一生，只有一个人会这样固执地抓住自己的手把他带离坟墓，让他不止一次地遇见那些有着心碎之美的梦。


	10. Chapter 10

再一次见到レオ，已经是半年后，和凛月所估算的时间差不了分毫。  
仅半年，朔间凛月这一身份重新开始了公开活动，最初只是传言他出没在深夜市中心的大型娱乐会场的舞池表演，尔后这一传言得到了证实，如鬼魅般行踪难觅的歌手一旦出现，年轻的男女们便会于深夜爆发出阵阵欢呼。不久后，凛月发售了专辑，即便他的身份是位匿迹多时的前偶像，销量依旧非常可观。娱乐圈里对他的猜测纷乱而多变，然而凛月本人如同夜色里一只活动的黑猫般，根本无法与他本人取得任何的联系。至于零那边，对于弟弟是否复出之类的问题更是只字不回。  
而这一切消息，凛月想必巨大扶手椅里的月永レオ早已洞悉了。レオ的身高没有变化，娇小的身材陷在一片漆黑的坐垫中，使他本人更近乎于一只乖戾而神秘的猫。  
“所以~大下午的叫我来有什么事呢，「王」是又有什么新曲子想让我唱吗？”  
“唔嗯！看来我的骑士蛮有干劲的啊！看到这样的凛月，我就笑得停不下来！我最引以为傲的「臣下」……☆”  
“让我复出唱歌，进行一些简单的活动~你的目的是什么，不是单纯地想让我给你当试练品吧。”  
虽然凛月并不讨厌顺着月永的心意继续一些孩子气的对话，不过对于在白天活动，他的容忍度很低，所以他希望能够尽快切入正题。  
“你还真是像小孩子一样急躁啊！嘛，不过我之后也有别的事要做，那就现在告诉你吧——  
我啊，想让凛月在两个月后的跨年露天演唱会上唱我半年前给你的那首歌哦。  
虽然当时我和凛月说的是最后的使用者另有其人，不过，现在我可以公布那个幸运的人了！就是摒弃堕落，重新磨砺成剑刃的你！哇哈哈☆是不是很意外呢！”  
尽管没有细说，但是凛月大概知道了是哪一个演唱会——有着极高收视率，由天祥院财阀赞助，一年一度的音乐盛宴。他没有料到月永甚至于已经可以决定这样的事，但比起对于过去队友如今权力的惊讶，凛月更多地意识到了逐渐开始流布于自己全身的恐惧。  
“唔，看来凛月好像不是很情愿呢~不过，从前你就是这样，宁可选择会在脑内完结的梦，放弃了无限宽广的现实。”  
这话令凛月不悦，レオ一向是这样的性格，分明对于稀松的日常事务几乎无知到令人震惊，但一旦认真起来，凛凛的杀气便贯穿了对话者，从气场上逼得对方臣服。  
“说的真绝情啊~可是呢，「王」……因为我别无选择。”  
也许是为了稀释沉积在自己身上的恐惧，凛月难得地多说了话。“现在的我，比高中时候的身体情况还要糟糕。每天在白天保持清醒几个小时都很困难，没有办法在白天进行练习。如果不能配合白天生活的人类的作息，所以说，安排我的演出还是很麻……呜！”  
手腕被猛得从沙发椅里弹起，径直把凛月拽到自己面前的レオ狠狠抓住，顾不上凛月下意识地说好痛，レオ利索的扯开了凛月的连帽衫袖口，缠着绷带的手臂暴露在了他的视线下，绷带上甚至还有斑斑血迹。  
不要看。凛月试图伸回臂膀，然而他没想到レオ竟然死死扼住了自己的手腕，可他的眼神很温柔，像是对待浴血奋战数年，终于回到自己麾下的忠诚将军一般的眼神。凛月感到那眼神并没有对自己的自残行为一丝轻视的意思，甚至于有着君王的赞许。  
“很痛吧，凛月？强迫自己与自己的缺陷苦斗，讨厌白天，怨恨白天，太阳会把你烧成灰，可是你还是站在这里，等我给你这有着荣光的圣杯。可为什么！现在我亲口答应要把你应得的圣杯给予你，你居然拒绝了我！你是笨蛋吗！”  
那种难以置信的真挚眼神刺痛了凛月，他下意识地背过头去。但是レオ不允许他这样，他强行扳过了凛月的头，逼着对方看向自己。  
有如干涸血液凝结而成的眸子，虽然月永心里最美丽的人永远是泉，但他必须承认，朔间凛月的美貌仍是世间罕见的。不多语的吸血鬼眼中有着许多耸动的情绪，亏了某人的帮助解读，月永现在至少看得真切了不少。  
并非背离了梦的轨道，并非没有实现梦的能力，朔间凛月为什么要拒绝梦呢？  
——因为他根本是连做梦都不被允许的啊。  
童话的少女靠燃尽自己生命的火烛延续着她令人心碎的美梦，朔间凛月又何尝不是呢？为了准备夜间的演出，他不得不较长时间在白天保持着清醒，进行着必要的沟通和事务。这带来的压力是巨大的，两年前他的先天缺陷再度爆发后，如凛月所言，他所允许的能在白昼活动的时间很少，抑且只会越来越少——直到彻底不被允许在日光下舞蹈，在日光下歌唱为止，永远地再次被禁锢回夜晚的灵柩里头去。先天性的病症在逐渐蚕食他的身体，直至将他完全变为怪物为止。  
可这半年，他没有放弃与这样的苦痛抗争，没有在令人绝望的坎坷下屈服，即便绝望几度让他指挥起了剃刀，剜开自己日渐腐烂的躯体。梦是一种证明，想象或梦见不曾发生之事，是人内心最深层的需求之一。诚然，吸血鬼明白梦是他的生存意义，无论如何深层的苦痛，如何激烈的困兽之斗，他都无法去舍弃他。  
哪怕，连如此执着的理由都快要忘记了，凛月也没有倒下。  
“我明白你的痛处，不过，好歹对自己温柔一点啊，凛月。咳，综上，我还是要命令你去战斗！你也明白的吧——  
如果舍弃了这次机会，你再也没法成为一把剑了。”  
王没有说错。自己日渐腐朽的身躯不会再给自己在白日苟延残喘的机会了，可是，自己为什么那样抗拒着再一次登上大型舞台？  
因为那是结束自己梦境的终点吧。自己就是在那里倒下，彻底地宣告了生涯断送。然而，确认了这种阴影后，凛月也终于发觉自己的障碍根本不在外界，仍然在于自己本身。自己畏惧的根本不是自己的病躯，也不是毒辣的日光，只是畏惧自己的灵魂是不是已经永远沉睡在了黑暗的深渊里，再无法重见天日。  
如若当初自己没有接受命运，永远地躺在病床上直至停止呼吸，是不是就不会这样痛苦了？他回想起了自己的手被同样冰凉的手指捉住交握，自己眼中映照出那双澄澈透明的红眸。那双眼睛仿佛看透了自己的内心，有如神明般无尽深邃，却拥有着人类的感情。从那一刹自己的灵魂不再只有漆黑，如同被出生时闯入瞳孔的第一道光拥抱，刺眼而决绝。  
都是兄长的错，如果没有唤醒我的话，就不会有这样多的痛苦了。  
不会见到白昼的世界，不会想知道成为偶像的乐趣，不会去渴望和人类在没有疼痛的世界共舞……

因为被你拯救，才知道了我也会有“理想”这样的东西。

考虑要不要再度登台，实际上只要依据一个标准就好：做任何能将梦延续下去的事。凛月不能保证这一次登台能够顺利，但他能够肯定，倘若断然拒绝，自己的偶像生涯注定永久破碎了。  
终究，他明了了自己的选择——也许对于吸血鬼而言，这是相当错误的固执，但毫无疑问，这是朔间凛月想做的。

“真伤脑筋啊……嘛，算了。  
我答应你，「王」。”  
让夜莺扯着被荆棘刺穿的咽喉，吟唱最后的挽歌吧。


	11. Chapter 11

第一次感到阳光是那样的致命……皮肤因为严重贫血而呈现着死一般的苍白，更重要的是那种正在腐烂的感觉，仿佛整个人都如同烤箱里的面粉一点点发泡膨胀，不过，人变成那样的话，多半没有任何甜美的感觉，只会极为恐怖吧。  
然而，自己似乎并不是人……是的，自己并不是人类。  
那是两年前即将开始演出年终演出的下午，自己和队友进行最后一次彩排。即便自己已经翘了多次彩排，可所有人还是以很担心的眼神望向自己，大概因为自己的状态真的差得恐怖吧。意识模糊，阳光非常刺眼，仿佛骨头都要被烧成了灰。  
视线周转，已经是躺在了苍白的病房里头。自己无限疲惫地睁开眼，随后瞪大了眼睛，意识到一切都已经结束了。  
作为偶像的自己，倒在了引以为傲的舞台上。  
还是年度级别的舞台——现在的自己，一定成为了媒体的风口浪尖了吧。  
为什么……为什么最后还是变成了这样。  
似乎有什么在呼唤着自己，自己的耳朵好像已经听不清了，延绵不断的低语声有如贝壳中传来的海涛幻音，合着数小时前的事故回忆让自己头昏脑涨。  
凛月，凛月，凛月……  
明知道是谁的声音，却不愿意理会他。那人通过自己的眼神确认弟弟意识恢复后，才停止了呼唤。  
“你的病早在几周前就复发了……凛月。还好汝还活着，现在情况很糟糕，汝暂时一段时间都不能见到日光。”  
明明兄长的声音很温柔，可自己却持续地发着抖，情绪也逐渐在变得激烈。  
“为什么不告诉吾辈？汝明明知道，遗传病发作的时候照到太阳对身体的危害有多大的吧。下午汝的经纪人就告诉了吾辈，汝的脸色差的要命。汝怎么能够带着这样的身体登上舞台？汝明明知道自己的身体已经快要化为灰了吧。”  
啊……结果，最后自己还是做不到。  
“为什么。”  
零听到了那声低声的质问。明明自己就坐在弟弟的病床旁，可这问话似乎很遥远，彷如来自于冥冥黑暗。  
“为什么兄长要把我带到这个白昼世界来，让我感到痛苦，让我看见了我无法得到的东西。”  
凛月仿佛是在独自沉吟，但那声音却比以往任何时候都让零觉得痛苦。  
如果被弟弟无视，他可以尽力地去引起对方的注意力；  
如果被弟弟怨怼，他可以尽力地去乞求对方的原谅；  
如果被弟弟讨厌，他可以尽力的去争取对方的回心转意。  
可唯独此刻，凛月独自一人被幽闭在黑暗里，被命运的枷锁擒捉，零什么也做不到。结果，还是和近十年前一样，什么都没有改变。那黑暗是彻底绝对的，是没有名字也没有声音的绝顶怪物，无穷无尽，无边无际，内心被这样的黑暗吞噬掉后，人的自我也注定被毁弃了。  
“你真让我不愉快啊，兄长。如果你没有找到医生把我治好，我就不会做这样的白昼梦。我见到我不该见到的光芒以后，努力地想要留住它……”  
凛月眼中含着泪，话语如同哭泣。  
“我想留在你们的世界，和大家共享同样的时光。”  
弟弟肩膀颤抖，嘴角抽搐着，这种低弱的声音比冲自己喊叫还要让零痛苦。  
“我……已经一点办法都没有了。”  
自己竟然，连一句话都没有办法回答凛月吗？  
被当做魔王，被当做神明一般的自己，却连让弟弟和普通人一样沐浴在阳光下都做不到。为什么会这样无力，为什么什么办法都没有！想让弟弟作为一个人类普通地活下去，想要让他得到幸福是那么奢侈的愿望吗？  
为了自己而活，是傲慢吗？大家不都是这么活过来的吗？为什么只有凛月就不行呢，因为凛月不是人类，是吸血鬼一样的魔物？  
不是的，不要这样。零试图去抓住弟弟的手，而那只手甩开了他。那力量和绝望一样强大，零意识到自己甚至无法挤出一丝比哭还要难看的笑，他只能呆呆地愣在了原地。  
没有任何可以救赎的方法，这世上一定没有任何比这更令人难过的事。可即便是如此……  
就在零陷入自责与痛苦之中时，他没有意识到自己正在犯下不可饶恕的错误：忽视显而易见的东西。他以为凛月只是在单纯地别过头不想看见自己，而他没有注意到凛月的视线——病床柜子上渐渐枯萎的怒放鲜花，自己切了一半的苹果，和一把没有套上刀鞘的水果刀。他并没有看见凛月凝视着那些静物时的眼神——那种深受伤害，彻底绝望而无限疲惫的眼神，一种任何人、任何物都不想再看的眼神。  
他们的祖先，最著名的德古拉的传说中，描述了一个被伯爵同化的少女。本是普通人类的露西凄惨地被德古拉的血改变了自身性质，成为噩梦一般的怪物。而她被以各种方法无数次地伤害过后终于死去了——死亡使她摆脱了吸血鬼对她躯体的依附，露西又回到了以前那种纯洁、原始的自我了。  
既然永远都不能回到梦中……  
没有给试图说什么的零任何准备的机会，凛月迅速挑起水果刀架在了对方的脖颈上。  
那就让这痛苦的梦消失，变回以前的朔间凛月吧。


	12. Chapter 12

零试图开口说些什么——然而在自己动了动嘴唇的一刹那，疼痛就已经逼得他思考混乱了。自己的皮肤已经被割开了一部分，但是在创口增大到有可能危及自己的生命时，那只手像失去力量一般颓然静止了。  
而在这个过程里，零甚至一丝反抗的举动都忘记去做。零本就不畏惧死亡的威胁，更何况，死在凛月手中，他甚至连惊讶的感觉都没有。也许这是被凛月经常吮血，成为吸血鬼的眷属导致的吧。  
为什么停下了？  
凛月的手没有放下，如果打算扭头，大概是自杀性的导致被切到动脉了。由此零只能竭力用眼角的余光，去看见对方满脸克制的悲伤表情了。  
凛月试图再次对手腕施力，但是做不到，他浑身抽搐着，呼吸紊乱，身体颤抖得越发不可控，如果自己现在想要制服弟弟是易如反掌的，可零没有做任何动作。坦诚而言，他明白此刻的凛月是不可能再继续伤害自己了，可这副模样的弟弟，却让他深深感到揪心。  
这个在舞台上绽放异彩，把人类当做邻人友好相处的兄长。是他让自己对人类世界充满了好奇和期待，是他的光辉让自己生发了不该有的期待，但最终却被伟大存在散发出光芒压垮，自己想要保护和重视的东西都离自己而去，但那光芒却安然无恙。  
如果杀了他，自己就不会因为不能做梦而痛苦了吧。  
可一旦有了这个想法，为什么自己就浑身都在哭呢？  
明明那梦那样令自己深受折磨，可是啊……那梦并没有错。带他见到这个梦的人也许草率了一些，但他没有恶意。那个人是真真切切地渴望治好自己的病，让自己作为一个普通人活下去，只不过，那个人也不是神明，他竭尽全力却没能如愿而已。  
真是笨蛋兄长，不管是出于体贴还是其他什么原因，一厢情愿地决定所有事情，真是让自己不爽。  
不过，算了……兄长他啊，就是这样的「人」。  
结果到最后，只能承认自己仍旧这么爱做梦，仍旧最喜欢那散发着光芒的人。哪怕无法得到，哪怕因为得不到而痛苦，凛月也仍旧不能允许自己破坏他们。  
既然这样……

凛月抽回了手，同时不再有感情的红眸呆呆看着零仍旧在流血的伤口。仿佛那是最后一次再看见它了。他甚至有点为了自己弄伤零感到抱歉，试图去抚摸一下对方的伤口，然而像是担心自己污秽的血液会玷污那阳光一样，最终没有伸出自己惨白的手。  
凛月闭上眼，让自己重新沉浸在了黑暗之中。如同灵魂已经和那些逝去的欢乐永远融为了一体，巨大舞台的乐声响彻了，那本应该喧闹得令自己讨厌的噪音，如今却感到是何其美妙的喧嚣。所有的一切都被吞噬，淹没。生命注定的苦痛，折磨和迷惘终于永远的消失了。在这一片虚伪的极乐里，朔间凛月又重新变回了期待着明天出院的孩子——期待着那个对自己温柔絮语，给自己讲睡前故事，请自己看出色演出的兄长，拉着自己的手离开病房。

倘若这一切都是梦境该有多好，这样就仍能和你在梦中相遇。

人鱼选择自己坠下船只，变成泡沫——凛月毫不犹豫地用尽全力将刀刃往自己的颈动脉位置砍去。


	13. Chapter 13

零用担心的眼光看向渐渐睁开双眼的弟弟。距离レオ所约定的表演只有两天了，但弟弟因为频繁的在白天训练，又一次失去意识晕过去了。  
居然还活着……不，那第一次自杀，是很久远以前的事了吧。凛月试图唤起最近的回忆，但自己头疼得厉害，只能想起似乎是在练习舞步时体力不支，之后大概被回家的零抱回到床上了吧。身体诚实反应出的疲惫使凛月连动一根手指头都不愿意，他茫然地盯着已经入夜的房间。  
“要吃什么吗，凛月？吾辈做好拿过来给汝。”  
零亲了亲弟弟的脸，试图让弟弟的注意力回到现实，满眼空茫的凛月着实相当令自己担心。  
“嗯……我又做了第一次自杀的梦了。”  
凛月平静地对着零，继续着那平淡无奇的语调，“レオ的计划是你帮忙想的吧，兄长？”  
零张了张嘴，没多久露出了投降一般的无奈笑容：“汝早就发现了吧。”  
“嗯，打从一开始。”  
“不过，吾辈并没有要求那位暴戾的王让汝再次登台，拜托他帮忙总是会发生一些意想不到的麻烦……只是想试试让汝进行一些小型的表演会不会心情变好，结果，还是害得汝受苦了。”  
凛月摇了摇头。  
“虽然不了解王的不可控性就拜托他做这种事，可以确定你简直就是个不瞻前顾后的笨蛋~不过，再次上舞台这件事，倒不是你这臭虫的错。是我自己答应了他。”  
虽然略感意外，可实际上，这是在零的意料之内的。  
“凛月，汝的状态并不好。而且汝最近也没有好好吃药吧，手腕上都是伤。这样做实在太勉强……”  
“虽然的确有点难受，不过唯独不想被兄长你说教我太勉强自己了。”  
零被弟弟一针见血的回敬梗住了担忧，他低下了头。  
“可吾辈不想再让汝经受一次那样的事了，凛月。”  
那一次，要不是零最后极迅速地抓住自己的手，刀刃早就穿过气管划开动脉了。零那一刻甚至连呼吸都紧张到停下，一边迅速的用自己的围巾紧紧裹住弟弟的脖颈，一边疯狂地按着呼叫铃。  
如果自己能早一点告诉弟弟自己的心声，是不是就不会变成这样了？  
“嘛，虽然重复王说过的话，会让我担心变得和他一样孩子气，但我还是重复一遍吧——‘现在我亲口答应要把你应得的圣杯给予你，你居然拒绝了我’，都已经看到这里了，你想让我现在缴械投降吗？”  
啊啊，说的是呢。  
担心直接的说教和帮助使弟弟感到不快，处心积虑地旁侧敲击，在暗中不断地伸出援手，这半年如此努力的自己，不就是最想要看到凛月站在舞台上，和普通人一样因为喜悦而自然流露的笑容的人吗？  
真是丢脸，明明连凛月都下定了决心，自己居然还在犹疑。哪怕这个世界都崩塌，都抛弃了弟弟，唯独自己应当选择永远站在他的身边。轰轰烈烈地活着，再一次冒险，再一次直面现实的残酷，即便流血受伤也不停下。他们不正是这样互相舔舐着伤口，依凭彼此的特殊性和共鸣走到了今天的吗？  
弟弟并不是对自己的心一无所知，正是觉察到了自己的苦心孤诣，才支撑着满是伤痕的躯壳走到了这一步，眼下，只剩下他最后一次的爆发。  
至此，零明白自己眼下唯一能做的便是陪他到最后，让骑士在自己的战场上流尽最后一滴血，再携同那心满意足的躯体满载荣光回归故里，圆满结束他的传奇。自己所应该做的，便是永不放开那只手而已，并期待着某一天，他们终于能如当初约定的那样，站在同一片苍穹下歌唱。


	14. Chapter 14

对于自己这样生来背负着罪孽的怪物来说，幸福究竟是什么呢？  
当躺在浴缸里，泊泊鲜血流淌，鲜血渗遍全身而成月亮的时刻，自己以为做过美梦应该就是幸福，因而在再也不能遇见梦的那些日子，这幸福几乎等于了绝望。  
可这一瞬间，自己一步一个脚印，再次站在了舞台上。彷如坠入不可思议的环境中，突然之间一切都散发出了魔力般的诗意来。  
音乐响起，黑暗沉落。在寒冷的冬夜，自己竟然还没有什么动静就开始出汗。毕竟有那么久没有登上过这样多观众的舞台了，只要把视线放向别出，用尽全力歌唱就好。  
台下挥舞着荧光棒的粉丝比自己想象得多，在黑暗的观众席间有如星辰满天低沉地闪烁，明亮，温暖，舞台仿佛是这夜之黑暗的口袋，蹦出了世界悸跳的心脉，展示着深深光辉的月亮。  
即便曲调些微忧伤了一点，凛月此时才觉察到王谱写的这首歌非常的温柔——或者说，是因为自己觉得很愉快，连穿行而过的旋律曲调也改变了性质。  
前半段水平仍旧相当的稳定出色，直到凛月感到身体的不适渐渐袭来，灼烧感在身体深处紧绷，呼吸也有些困难，即便现在是夜晚，这衰弱的身体也不肯放过自己。  
疼痛变得分明了，直到连再次用力吟唱都会带着痛楚。可凛月不在意——现在歌唱的是自己的灵魂，并不是这个讨厌的空壳。  
好疼，好难受，那个人虽然没有自己这样严重，但他也是一路这样走过来的吗？  
为了留住这些星辰的光辉，为了能够忘却自己的异质性烂醉在这厥如的天边，为了能够让深爱的人露出笑容，他只会受过更多的痛苦吧。  
明知道理想永远不可得到，明知道梦一定会醒来，却仍旧固执地前去吗？  
那么——梦，一定要持续到永远才行吗？  
零了解活在梦中何其艰难，所以，零从来没有把自己当做过怪物，把自己当做了一样普通的人类爱着，呵护着，容忍下了自己每一次的任性，阻止下了自己每一次的绝望。  
给这个心被埋葬，身躯被病魔蚕食成空壳的弟弟赋予了被爱的价值的人，现在一定在会场的某个角落为自己担忧着吧，明明他也参与了今天直播演出的节目，但凛月能打赌零一定会在自己的演出结束后马不停蹄地赶到会场来看自己。除了兄长，还有王，还有曾经的队友与同窗，那些不离不弃的老粉和在夜间演出而增添的新粉丝，和其他在乎着自己的人。他们都放下了各种繁忙的琐事，只为了看自己圆满地完成表演。  
这早已不是自己一个人的梦，不知不觉，自己竟然和人类世界的星宿轨迹有了联系。哪怕痛苦得喘气都费力，自己也应该毫无顾虑地歌唱到最后。这世上没有永不结束的美梦，比起诅咒着现实的残酷，不如带着这颗历尽了艰难的人类的心，让自己支撑到永寂的长眠为止吧。  
无数的悲伤，无数的痛苦，连同自己早已深深眷恋的人们一起，化作了烙印在灵魂中的苦涩柠檬的香气。这一刻，才是美好的有如梦幻的幸福。

在乐曲终于渐渐停息，自己对着观众席做出感谢的手势时，凛月感到自己早已连站着都无比的困难，汗水已经浸透了自己的演出服，甚至于意识都有些模糊了。  
可即便下一秒就会倒下，朔间凛月仍旧露出了真心实意的笑容——在梦境的终焉，他如愿以偿了。善不止是空话，幸福并不只是梦想。


	15. Chapter 15

当两人回到家时已经是午夜二更，然而在关上大门的一刹，零忍耐已久般吻着弟弟，凛月演出后就立刻被安排了休息，索性遗传病的发作并不严重，更多是因为过劳，而方才在回家的车上也已经睡了许久。此刻凛月尚在梦中的意识还没能做及时的反应，鞋子便被拽掉，尔后零把弟弟按在地毯上继续亲吻着，并开始解开他身上的衣物。  
“呜，放开……呼，好累，混蛋兄长，一身的霉味和汗味臭的要死，至少先去洗个澡啊？”  
零被对方恶狠狠地踢了几脚后才恢复了理智，毕竟，他已经有几周没有碰过弟弟了，对弟弟的渴望刻不容缓。舞台上美丽得如同奇迹般的凛月让他深深地被打动，致使一进入二人世界后就根本无法压抑内心的热望。  
公寓设置了两个盥洗室，一个在客厅，一个在凛月的卧室边。零以最快速度在客厅的淋浴间冲洗了自己，当自己完毕出来时凛月仍在洗漱。按弟弟以往的速度，大概还要十几分钟才能结束，渴望使零感到喉咙干涩，他从厨房里找出了半瓶红酒，赤着上身坐在冬日的餐桌上喝了起来。  
水声停止后没多久，浴室门就被缓缓拉开，凛月只潦草地擦了擦濡湿的头发，便浑身只裹着一条浴巾走了出来。他平静地任自己头发上的水滴了一路，随后走到餐桌旁拿起零的酒杯，啜饮了一小口。凛月的酒量很差，这一点已经足够构成对零不露声色的引诱。  
零起身走上前，拽掉了裹住弟弟躯体的浴巾，以毫无逡巡的目光注视着他熟悉的身体，一边舔舐弟弟嘴中的酒气一边把他抱到了客厅的沙发上，在柔软的沙发上肆意亲吻着凛月的身躯。他曾经在这个娇小白净的身体留下了诸多痕迹，后颈，肩膀，锁骨，乳首，小腹，甚至于是臀部和腿间。凛月的身体非常敏感，加之他讨厌被人碰触，致使每一次被舔弄都会有着轻微的反应：试图反抗零，又担心会被更难耐地折磨而没有太大动作。  
零注意到今天弟弟并不像往常一样神游别处——这次，凛月安静地看着自己，灵魂乖巧地待在身躯里，看着自己屈从于兄长的意愿和控制的热望，这一次凛月才意识到自己一直以来做爱时灵魂都拒绝着眼前发生的一切，以至于他此刻感到了胆怯。零捉住了弟弟的一只手，试图让他感到平静，另一只手弄开了润滑剂，和平时一样挤在了凛月的臀缝间。  
等凛月习惯了被用手指搅动穴口时，他意识到自己的身体早就熟悉了兄长，开始张翕着湿透的穴口渴望被对方侵犯。这种感觉使他觉得无措，分不清这想法究竟发自内心还是出于肉欲，他注视着自己陷在沙发深处，伸到外侧的双腿被零捉住分开，大张着腿正对着零使自己的一举一动都被他看在眼里，自己的一点声响都被他听见，而零的一切动作也都被自己的感官看见，硕大的性器从零褪去的裤子里弹了出来，零握住它，轻松地插入了弟弟的身体中。  
柔软的内里包裹住熟悉的侵入物，任由它缓慢进入了身体，过大的尺寸致使凛月即便和零做了很多次，仍旧被插得绷紧了身体，开始低低地叫唤抗议着。对方一举插入了最深处，手臂穿过自己折叠的腿缝隙，捉住了自己的腰腹，仿佛是在确认自己这样就无法逃走了一般。性器开始了抽动，每一下都伴随着弟弟克制不住的呜咽，绷紧的穴肉在一次次地侵犯里逐渐地软化，随着越发快的抽插速度凛月整个人都彻底软在了坐垫上。  
凛月看着那根性器在自己股间整根地抽出没入，变得越发快速，意识淹没在自己带着啜泣的叫声里。被反复地顶着自己的敏感点使凛月本能地想要逃走，然而零的手仍旧把自己捉得很紧，令他动弹不得，喘息都没法连贯，最后连手抓住沙发枕头的气力都没有，没多久便浑身都浸满了汗液，下体在与兄长的碰撞中不断发出淫靡的声响。  
“呜……不要……”  
在被虐待一般地侵犯中，凛月意识到自己的快感即将到达顶峰，他试图别过头逃避这一切，却被兄长发觉。零腾出一只手捏着弟弟的下巴，俯身强迫着他与自己亲吻，同时下体猛得抵到最深处，把弟弟的叫声堵在了自己的嘴里，感受着挤在自己性器周边的穴肉痉挛着。凛月被欺负得甚至没法维持正常的呼吸，唾液顺着嘴角划下，身体克制不住得发抖，而狼狈不堪的模样没有一点能够逃过零的双眼，仿佛自己是他的一件所有物。  
最终凛月茫然凝视着兄长同样颜色但充满强欲的眸子高潮了，叫喊声全权塞在了对方的口腔里头，一点都没能漏出来。零只消几下浅浅的套弄，凛月就射了出去。弟弟被自己欺负得不剩一点力气的可爱姿态使零在负罪感中有了更多的满足，于是他移开了嘴，紧紧交握着对方的手指，维持着咬着对方脖颈的姿势射在了他体内。  
“呼……混蛋……垃圾虫……”  
被像猎物一般控制的凛月连呼吸都费力，无力地用膝盖去碰撞这个该死的入侵者，零在交媾时是个如假包换的恶魔，一点平日里温柔的样子都没有。脖颈被咬得发疼，多半又留下了一个难以消退的齿印，浑身沾满了液体，和零胶合的部位更是粘腻狼狈得让自己生厌。  
不知道自己的后穴里被塞了多少精液……然而穴肉内的触感告诉凛月对方还硬着，难以解释为什么在演出完兄长还能有这么好的体力，或许是因为心情好，还是别的什么自己根本不想在乎的原因吧。  
被自己的哥哥发自内心爱着，亲吻着，乱七八糟地干着……凛月仍旧没法完全接受零对于自己的感情，但他多少能体会到一点，那个人像对待自己一样对待他本人的灵魂，渴望被人当做一个普通人看待——能够普通地去守护某个人，普通地和某个心爱的人相爱，普通地和某个人度过一生。  
兄长确实是被大家稍微特殊对待的存在……但是稀少难以被发现的生物才被称为天才。把那种东西当作主轴，当成不可缺少的回路组成的话也无法长久持续吧。兄长期待的是并不是成为背负着谁人期待的孤独的神明，对他而言，那种糟糕透顶的伟业，比起与某个人牵手时的那份温暖，大概连万分之一的价值都没有。  
渴望在弟弟面前展现自己帅气的一面，渴望能够和弟弟度过平凡的每一天……渴望能够得到弟弟的回应，能够被自己爱的人也当做平凡之人对待和爱着。  
为什么偏偏选择了自己？凛月甚至于有些难过——偏偏是一个患着不可治愈疾病，如同怪物一般的自己。从第一次留学时零便为了根治自己的病奔走，为了方便照顾自己，零推脱掉了多少工作可想而知，甚至于为了能让弟弟更多在晚上演出，他也不知费了多少周折。抑且他们都明白，这次之后凛月几乎再也没有可能复出了，只会长时间地待在家中，如同一只等他喂饱的米虫。他为什么要选择一个明知道会给自己增添诸多无谓麻烦的血亲呢？  
凛月遥遥看着这个人把自己抱在怀里当做宝物一般亲吻着，遥想着自己如同猫一般的不贴近人类，不贴近零，只因为这是他惯常保护自己的方式。而当他此刻朦朦胧胧地意识到朔间零灵魂深处的声响后，他回想起了自己曾经的困惑——他难道才是那个把朔间零逼死在沼泽深处的恶魔吗？  
自己究竟是不是造就朔间零一生不幸的人呢？


	16. Chapter 16

零梦中苏醒，发觉凛月不在身边。  
他呆呆地坐起身，用手指盖住自己的半边脸庞，他刚睡下没多久，睡眠不足使他头疼得厉害。他努力开始回忆昨晚发生的一切——第一次内射后自己换了骑乘位，二次中出后发觉弟弟早已没有一点力气，才把他抱到了浴室，而且在浴室里又无法忍耐得再一次探入了他的身体。凛月被玩弄得没法再做出任何反应，几乎是昏厥在了自己怀里。  
之后，他就把弟弟抱到了自己床上一起入睡。  
而零终于在回忆细节时发觉自己落掉了一个环节——他没有像往常一样给凛月喂下药再让他睡下，过度的耽溺于性爱使他忘记了。而凛月认定吃药会影响自己的发挥，多半已经一两天没有服用过。  
怎么会忘记了，弟弟是一个病人。

冬季的太阳升起得很迟，即便已经早上六点，天空仍旧是沉沉的黑。温度冷得零鼻尖发凉，他终于在阳台上找到了弟弟。  
弟弟坐在窗框上，两只手扳着窗框，两条细瘦修长的腿挂在阳台外侧，毫无目的地晃荡着。他浑身只套了一条衬衫和一条小毛毯，零只想下意识地给他披上一点衣服，可当他刚上前一步，凛月便非常冷淡地说道：“不要过来。”  
“凛月……？”  
为什么？到底哪一个环节错了？  
零试图透过眼神去响应弟弟，但凛月的眼中什么也没有——仿佛他已经和零完成了他一生所应该做的所有事，而现在他顺应着响应，到了离去的时间而已。  
“我累了，哥哥。”  
明明身体应该已经相当冰冷，但弟弟不觉得冷，不觉得疼，只觉得很疲惫。他已经结束了自己的故事，比起可能会在病痛折磨中结束生命，由自己亲自决定离开的时间倒不错。并没有什么让他不愉快的事，也没有什么让他后悔的事了，想到这，凛月甚至露出了一个发自内心的笑容。  
凛月脚下如同模型般迷你的城市仍旧沉浸在睡梦之中，周围没有喧嚣，自己需要做的不过是投身到这睡梦里，如同轻漾水波上的一只蝴蝶。  
可最后，凛月似乎还是在犹豫着什么，大概是身边那个人的存在感太过强烈了。或者说，他难得的对零有一点歉疚。自然，可以把零对他的付出当做理所当然，就和他一直所坚持的理论所说的那样，哥哥不过是没有弟弟就毫无生存价值的生物，只因为父母生下了纯血的自己，那家伙才能够恬不知耻地活下去。  
现在，自己终于不用在做他的累赘了，可那个人为什么看上去那么悲伤呢？自己似乎忘记了什么……过度的负面情绪积压在自己的脑海里，他已经想不起自己曾经为此找到过的答案。  
算了，那就忘了吧。  
“兄长。”  
弟弟相当难得的，带着纯粹却没有任何感情的笑容叫了自己。  
“我走了的话……你能找到替代我的人的吧。”  
即便没有看向自己，即便只能看见弟弟的侧影，零依旧感到那个笑容如此完美无瑕，完美无瑕到令自己心碎。仿佛只要自己给了肯定的回答，弟弟便能安心离去了。  
“不，吾辈也累了……汝大概会是第一个，也是最后一个人了。”  
光是这句话，凛月就仿佛已经看到自己坠落后，零也坐在这窗框上的情景。这是多不负责，多冲动的行为啊，真奇怪，这会是朔间零做出来的吗？那个人总是被人当做又善良又温柔，会为了世人而行动的好人，而凛月比谁都清楚，兄长才不是什么好人，只不过他对自己深爱的东西温柔而已。  
的确，兄长的确是爱上了人类，并愿意为了人类而不辞粉身碎骨，但这并不意味着零就是人类的同伴。零曾不止一次地告诉过自己，既然生为特别的存在，那他就想去抓住其他任何人都到无法到手的某物试试。为此他才成为了偶像，才来到这个世界的。  
“我是造成你不幸的怪物。”  
凛月不再笑了。他闭上眼，露出了仿佛与他人生毫无关联的的遗憾表情。

“那么，难道吾辈不是怪物吗？”

这句话使凛月愣了愣。他发觉这句话他竟然一时想不出反驳的话。  
嗜血是一种传染病，病菌名为邪恶，吸血鬼每咬人一口，那人的本性就会被征服，对鲜血的欲望便会征服一切。更何况，那是和他有同样血脉的血亲，对方也并不是人。  
零是他的兄长，是他的眷属，也早已是他的同类。如果这个世界抛弃了自己，舍弃了自己，那么，零也注定没有了去处。如果这世界上再没有朔间凛月，如何又还能有另一个自己呢？  
“而且……吾辈因为能够和凛月在一起，觉得非常幸福。”  
度过了平淡，有一点疼痛，但是充满了稀松日常的每一天。甚至于期望能够这样度过整个生涯。似乎是想到了永远不能再有这样的日子，零的声音里泛着空虚和悲伤。  
“骗人，我会阻碍你去实现自己的使命。”  
仿佛是听到这一生最好笑的笑话似的，零忍不住笑了：“吾辈到底有什么使命呢？吾辈没有使命，吾辈没有必要背着全人类走，吾辈只想自由地作为一个普通人活下去而已。”  
那语气里并没有安慰，也没有逞强，唯独全然的真诚而已。这真诚坚信同样会把自己当做普通人看待的人，就在这里。零只想两个人共同作为普通「人」一同活下去而已。比起成为万众瞩目的偶像，比起感触白昼世界的温暖，只想要被当做常人一样被需要着，被爱着。  
——被爱着。  
这种想法居然会感化自己冰冷刺骨的心，真奇怪啊。凛月垂下了头，任由那种思想把自己怀抱住了，抱住了几欲挣脱的灵魂，把它从空虚僵死的世界拽了回来，给它温暖的触摩，形同夜间的花朵一样温柔。  
如此执着留在白昼世界的理由，为谁的悲伤而不解的理由，即便所有这些凛月全部都没能再想起来，他也无所谓了。  
他感受着自己被人从背后抱了起来，抱回到一个温暖的角落，以便逃脱即将灼伤自己的白昼，他不知道自己究竟是怀着怜悯对方的心情，还是无奈的心情，总之，他接受了对方迎合白昼揭开帷幕的节奏落下的吻，并闭上眼，使自己的灵魂紧贴着无名的光芒沉沉睡去，奇特的幸福感包裹了这个梦，这梦里什么也没有，非要说的话，只有这光芒让他想起的两句稀松平常的对话罢了。

凛月病好了以后，想要做什么呢？  
“我的话……想像兄长那样在白昼下歌唱。”

-END.


End file.
